This invention relates generally to an accessory for ladders and, more particularly, to an adjustable accessory for holding painting tools and supplies at a level position regardless of the angle of ladder inclination.
Ladders are frequently utilized by painters, carpenters, and other tradesmen to assist in accessing a work area that would otherwise be out of reach. A common problem experienced by such tradesmen, however, is an inability to safely and effectively carry or hold the many tools that may be required to accomplish a particular task while standing on the ladder. For example, a painter may need both a platform for holding paint brushes, scrapers, etc. as well as a holder for a paint bucket.
Various ladder accessories have been proposed in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the proposed devices do not provide a means for adjusting the level of the accessory device in a simple and efficient manner. Rather, existing devices require the use of one or both hands to adjust the level of the accessory device.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a ladder accessory device which can be adjusted to a level configuration with only one hand, even while holding an article in that hand. Further, it is desirable to have a ladder accessory device which allows two separate paint supply holding devices positioned on opposite sides of a ladder to be simultaneously adjusted. Finally, it is also desirable to have a ladder accessory device in which at least one holding device is selectively self-leveling.
An accessory device for installation on a ladder having hollow rungs includes a holding arm shaped to be inserted within a ladder rung having a flat top side to prevent rotation of the holding arm therein. The holding arm is hollow and includes a ratchet assembly mounted within one end thereof, the ratchet assembly having a rotatively mounted coupling structure therein.
The ladder accessory includes a pair of devices for holding paint supplies. A first holding device is a paint can holder having at least a pair of U-shaped brackets depending from a support band. The brackets extend across the diameter of the support band and are spaced apart for supporting a paint can or pail thereon. A shaft extends from the support band and includes an engagement member at a free end thereof. The engagement member presents a hexagonal configuration complementary to that of the ratchet assembly coupling structure for removable engagement therewith. An operation of the shaft within the rotative coupling structure causes an incremental rotation or pivotal movement of said shaft and first holding device. Use of the ratchet assembly allows the shaft to be incrementally rotated therein by grasping and turning the shaft or merely by nudging the holding device itself, such as with the back of a hand that is holding a tool.
A second holding device is an accessory tray having a base which integrally defines a plurality of containers for holding selected accessories therein. The accessory tray includes a side wall extending vertically from the base with an elongate shaft extending outwardly therefrom. The shaft is configured for insertion within the holding arm, preferably through an end opposite the end housing the ratchet assembly. The shaft includes a free end presenting a hexagonal configuration for mating with an open free end of the shaft of the first holding device when the shafts of both devices are inserted within the holding arm. The elongate shaft of the second holding device also includes a hexagonal engagement member intermediate the free end and the side wall of the accessory tray. The engagement member is configured to engage the coupling structure of the ratchet assembly if the second holding device is inserted into the holding arm from the ratchet assembly end.
The ratchet assembly includes a four-position switch for selectively changing the direction with which an operation of the ratchet assembly rotates a shaft coupled thereto. A particular switch setting also allows the shaft coupled to the ratchet assembly to rotate freely therein so that the holding device will level itself through gravitational forces, i.e. from the weight of the paint can. Another switch setting locks the ratchet assembly to preclude movement of the shaft therein.
Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a ladder accessory for installation on a ladder having hollow rungs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, which can selectively keep a paint supply holding device in a level configuration regardless of the level of incline of the ladder.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, which includes a holding arm configured for insertion within a hollow rung having a flat top side for precluding rotation of the holding arm therein.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, having a ratchet assembly for incrementally pivoting a holding device coupled thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, in which various holding devices may be releasably coupled to the ratchet assembly.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, in which multiple holding devices may be releasably coupled to one another within the holding arm.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a ladder accessory, as aforesaid, in which the ratchet assembly can selectively preclude movement of a shaft therein, allow a shaft therein to move freely, or allow a shaft therein to move incrementally in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.